


Круги на воде

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Можно ли найти путеводную звезду во время дождя?





	Круги на воде

**Author's Note:**

> постканон, ООС, смерть основного персонажа, упоминаются детали комиксного канона.

Тучи набежали как-то резко. Небо почернело, Гудзон обесцветился и пошёл рябью.  
С недавних пор Декс особенно не любит дождь. Он находит этому несколько логических объяснений: человек в тёмных очках в дождь привлекает ненужное внимание; с ограниченным запасом одежды промокать совершенно ни к чему; никак не удаётся стащить зонтик или подобрать такой сломанный, чтобы его несовершенство не сводило с ума; дождь вообще плох, когда не имеешь нормальной крыши над головой. Декс не признаётся себе, что дождь стал вселять в него что-то похожее на дурное предчувствие, что-то, что он не может распознать и идентифицирует как бесполезную тоску.  
Дождь барабанит по рифлёным контейнерам в доках, сам с собой ни в такт ни в лад, капли прозрачными бусинами скачут по тусклому металлу и асфальту. Дешёвую серую толстовку Декса моментально пронизало насквозь, и она противно прилипла к телу вместе с футболкой, но он не обращает внимания. Составляет ящики из контейнера в грузовик, один на другой, ровно и красиво.  
Пока ему позволяют подрабатывать в доках, не спрашивая документов, у него есть еда и одежда. Ему позволяют подрабатывать здесь, потому что он безукоризненно делает свою работу. Он очень аккуратный. Ценный сотрудник.  
После побега от доктора Оямы у Декса просто нет другого выбора.  
Когда он уходит из доков, пряча оплату в карман, вода катится по тёмным пластиковым стёклам и мешает смотреть. Дождь всё никак не кончается, и можно было бы снять тёмные очки, понадеяться, что ни один дурак не станет вглядываться в лицо какого-то бродяги, но Декс очень осторожен. Как обычно, старается не попадаться на глаза людям. Не стоит, пока не придумал, как легализоваться.  
И в этот раз что-то идёт не так. Привычный маршрут, привычный сценарий дают сбой, как и правило ни с кем не заговаривать и не останавливаться: Декс встаёт как вкопанный, свернув на безлюдную улочку рядом с доками, по которой обычно возвращается в своё временное убежище.  
Можно было бы спрятаться под навесом крошечной кофейни, работающей только на вынос. Сделать пару шагов в сторону, чтобы не мочить тряпичные кеды в бегущем по асфальту потоке: ливневую канализацию у доков делал кто-то, кто ненавидит свою работу. Но эта девушка стоит под холодным ливнем в распахнутой кожаной куртке, промокшая до нитки, задрав подбородок к тёмному небу, одновременно счастливо и потерянно улыбается и зачёсывает мокрую чёлку пальцами вбок.  
А потом распускает длинные рыжие волосы. Тяжёлые, медные, мокрые.  
Декс тоже стоит под дождём. На другой стороне улицы. Смотрит на неё и чувствует себя оглушённым. Рыжие девушки, думает он, всё-таки удивительно хорошо умеют улыбаться. Даже если у них потерянный вид. Даже если они под дождём.  
Когда рыжая останавливает свой взгляд на нём, бежать уже поздно.  
— Извини?  
Она пересекает улицу чуть ли не вприпрыжку, так стремительно, что шанса уйти у Декса нет. Открытая и доверчивая, и очень-очень красивая. Декс давно не встречал таких. Он думал, таких и нет больше.  
— Извини, — повторяет девушка, оказавшись перед ним. Ещё и маленькая. — Я впервые в этой части города и не помню, как сюда дошла. Проводи меня, пожалуйста, домой.  
Декс смотрит на неё сверху вниз, и у него горло сжимается так, что слова застревают. Вот так просто подходит к первому встречному в тёмных очках, а таких девочек… легко обидеть.  
— Ты потерялась? — зачем-то уточняет Декс.  
— Потерялась, — кивает девушка.  
— Тебе, наверное, очень тяжело?  
Вместо ответа девушка берёт его за руку. Сначала за запястье, потом сжимает ладонь, как будто боится, что он убежит.  
— Уже нет. Кажется, ты сможешь меня защитить.  
— Только у меня нет зонта.  
— Я очень люблю дождь. Меня зовут Мэри.  
— Декс, — зачем-то отвечает Декс, хотя только что собирался назваться другим именем.  
У Мэри тоже странные глаза. Разного цвета.

***

Так неловко стоять у неё на пороге, без конца — и совершенно бесполезно, после такого-то дождя, — вытирая подошвы о коврик. Мэри быстро-быстро чем-то гремит и шуршит, пытается молниеносно прибраться.  
Декс всё ещё не снимает тёмные очки и пытается понять, как так получилось, почему он в гостях у Мэри, имеет ли он право после всего, что случилось, находиться здесь. Но она же сама пригласила его в гости? Сама попросила проводить? Сама сказала, что он может её защитить.  
И они долго-долго шли куда-то дворами по городу под дождём. Как будто встреча была не на один раз и это — настоящая прогулка. И говорили ни о чём: точнее, говорила Мэри. Восторгалась красивыми домами и яркими вывесками, умывающимися кошками, хрустальными струйками в водостоках.  
Она всё время держала его за руку.  
Как будто он снова нужен.  
Эта мысль куда сильнее страха снова оказаться распластанным на операционном столе. Некоторых ничему не учит сломанный хребет — да и Ояма говорил, что его теперь нелегко сломать.  
— Проходи, Декс.  
Мэри наконец появляется снова. В милой яркой жёлтой кофточке.  
Он проходит. Садится в гостиной. Там просторно, светло и хорошо, на стенах красивые рисунки, царит порядок. За окном всё ещё шелестит дождь; в ванной почему-то льётся вода. Немного раздражает, но это не его дом и, значит, не его правила.  
— Я так рада, что ты согласился прийти ко мне в гости, — улыбается Мэри, хлопоча. — У меня очень редко бывают гости. Уокер запрещает.  
— Твоя соседка?  
— Ну… Да.  
Девушка, вдруг невесело предполагает Декс. Мэри так неловко ответила, что можно такое подумать. Может быть, ей вообще его просто жалко — и шрам длиной во всю спину начинает саднить.  
— Она… Просто считает, что я не очень умная. Пытается заботиться обо мне и считает, что иначе я пропаду. — Мэри вздыхает. Приносит в гостиную два стакана минералки и миску с брокколи. — Надеюсь, ты любишь воду и брокколи.  
— Люблю.  
Когда жрать особо нечего, всё полюбишь.  
Да и в компании милой девушки можно съесть всё что угодно. Это же как в фильмах, которые советовала мисс Мерсер, про обычных парней и девушек: парень помог девушке, девушка угостила его в благодарность, они мило поговорили, а потом у них всё-всё получилось.  
Если бы в детстве Декс играл с другими детьми в чаепития, то скорее подумал бы о них: кипяток — это чай, пирожки из песка и глины — угощения, у плюшевого собеседника — глаза-пуговки.  
— Красивые рисунки, — говорит Декс.  
— Это я рисую. У меня ещё есть. Хочешь, покажу, когда поешь?  
— Хочу.  
Мэри садится рядом. От неё пахнет чем-то уютным и цветочным. После больницы, с её резкими запахами, и вони доков это кажется чем-то неземным. Она зачем-то тянется к лицу Декса, очень естественно и совсем неожиданно, и он забывает увернуться и спросить зачем. Только чувствует металлический холод вдоль позвоночника, когда понимает: Мэри тянет очки с его переносицы.  
— Будет лучше смотреть на рисунки без тёмных очков, — обещает она и снимает их.  
Декс молчит. Ждёт, оцепенев, что милая Мэри, которая ему так понравилась, сейчас закричит, попытается убежать, и придётся с этим что-то делать, а он совсем не хочет. Он ведь уже приготовился поесть брокколи с минералкой, поговорить с Мэри и посмотреть поближе её рисунки. Так давно не случалось ничего подобного, и сейчас может не случиться, а ведь он не желает ей ничего плохого, так сильно не желает, что уже щиплет в носу и рот кривится.  
Но Мэри вдруг выдыхает с детским восхищением.  
— У тебя такие красивые глаза, — искренне говорит она, и в её глазах Дексу мерещатся искорки.  
— Красивые? — недоверчиво переспрашивает он.  
— Очень. Знаешь, как круги на воде. Она бывает такая же оранжевая на закате. И вот ты берёшь камушек, сидя на берегу, кидаешь его в центр круга, наблюдаешь, это так здорово. Успокаивает.  
— Круги на воде и появляются оттого, что в неё кидаешь камень.  
— Да? Неважно. Вот сходим как-нибудь с тобой к Гудзону вместе и посмотрим.  
— Вместе, — Декс не сразу чувствует, что расплывается в улыбке.  
У него красивые глаза, и Мэри хочет сходить с ним к Гудзону.

***

— Этим летом солнца в Нью-Йорке совсем нет. — Водитель грузовика, отсчитывая деньги Дексу, заполняет паузу вежливым светским разговором.  
Декс удивляется.  
— Разве?  
— А ты не заметил? Одни дожди.  
Декс и правда не замечает. Это лето для него — солнечное, может быть, самое солнечное в жизни, хотя он всё ещё не может взять в толк, почему нужен Мэри таким, какой он есть, и почему она одна в целом свете не отталкивает его. Грязные доки залиты светом — как и прилегающие серые улицы, и все-все переулки и подворотни, которыми Декс ходит к ней в гости.  
Мэри готовится к каждому визиту: покупает еду, пытается делать какие-то салаты и сэндвичи, обязательно полезные. Декс, приходя в единственной и безукоризненно отглаженной рубашке, ест и хвалит — но приносит Мэри то пирожное, то шоколадку, с его заработков особо не разгуляться. Решается, хотя это почему-то сложнее всего, купить пиццу, принести её и съесть вместе с Мэри.  
Это оказывается чертовски здорово. Ну, есть пиццу с девушкой, когда вы сидите на одном диване и говорите друг с другом, а не когда смотришь на неё в бинокль и жуёшь такую же пиццу один в машине.  
Ещё они правда гуляют вместе, по-настоящему гуляют — но не раньше заката и подальше от людных мест. Кидают камешки в Гудзон в спокойную погоду, считают круги, и Мэри удивляется его поставленному замаху. Декс, конечно, не рассказывает про тренера Брэдли.  
— Я играл в бейсбол, — говорит он, и потом приходится объяснять Мэри, зачем и куда в этой игре бегут.  
Так постепенно-постепенно Декс рассказывает Мэри о себе всё, что не должно её напугать. О том, как ходил к психологу, работал на горячей линии по предотвращению самоубийств, служил в ФБР. Как будто шаг за шагом позволяет заходить в холодную, тёмную, страшную воду — а Мэри не боится, Мэри любит воду.  
— Когда ты узнаешь обо мне всю правду, ты будешь меня бояться, — признаётся иногда Декс, и Мэри качает головой.  
— Не буду. Ты ведь не причинишь мне зла.  
— Не причиню.  
И правда не причинит — если Мэри не оттолкнёт его.  
А ещё она рисует Декса. Он никогда не думал, что его кто-нибудь захочет нарисовать, а Мэри нравятся его глаза, и она считает его скулы выразительными, и… И ещё он умеет сидеть неподвижно. Лучший натурщик.  
Правда, невозможно объяснить ей, что не надо вешать его портрет в гостиной. У Мэри, конечно, не бывает гостей, Декс никого не видел ни разу, и эту загадочную Уокер тоже — но ведь его ищут. А Уокер, возможно, не просто соседка Мэри. У неё вон на полке книжки стоят, некоторые были и у мисс Мерсер. Может быть, она психолог. И раскусит его при первой встрече, и скажет, чтобы он убирался прочь от Мэри.  
Это уже невозможно.

***

В августе Декс впервые остаётся ночевать у Мэри. Не для того, чтобы с ней переспать: Мэри хочет наблюдать вместе звездопад, несколько дней радостно обещает, что Персеиды — это красиво, что звёзды будут сыпаться прямо в ладони, достаёт где-то серьёзный армейский бинокль.  
Но в итоге она сидит расстроенная на подоконнике, плечом к плечу с Дексом, и теребит ремень бинокля. Их ноги свешены на улицу, и никому не страшно, хотя Мэри живёт на шестом этаже; и ещё коленки мокнут под сильным ночным дождём.  
— Звёзд не видно, — констатирует очевидное Мэри и всё равно пытается посмотреть на небо в бинокль. Трёт линзы рукавом, потому что на них попала вода, и снова вздыхает. — Я хотела звёздный дождь, а не обычный.  
Декс делает глубокий вдох.  
Как говорят в фильмах? Как посоветовала бы ему сказать то, что нужно сказать, мисс Мерсер?  
Ведь нужно что-то сказать, да?  
— Некоторые звёзды видно только во время дождя. И тогда дождь — звёздный. Вот я встретил тебя, и ты стала моей путеводной звездой. Значит, это был звёздный дождь, и сейчас он звёздный, потому что я вижу тебя.  
Мэри хлопает ресницами, пока Декс пытается сообразить, всё ли правильно. И понимает: да, правильно — как только Мэри быстро, чуть-чуть воровато и невинно касается губами его губ.  
— Ты не понравишься Уокер, — тревожно сообщает Мэри, сразу же прикусывая губы и опуская взгляд. — Но мне нравишься.  
— Уокер нас не разлучит, — обещает Декс. — Только я должен тебе сказать.  
— Что?  
— Мэри, я убивал людей.  
Она смотрит на него сочувствующе и прозрачно.  
— Это случается, — Мэри пожимает плечами. — Я так и думала, раз ты работал в ФБР.  
И снова пытается посмотреть в бинокль.

***

Уокер-Уокер.  
Декс пытается узнать, кто такая эта Уокер. Выследить её: она, наверное, в отъезде, любой бы уехал из Нью-Йорка подальше в такое дождливое лето. Уокер — призрак: Мэри не называет её имени, Мэри не позволяет трогать её вещи, Уокер никто не звонит и никто её не ищет.  
Декс и сам призрак, что уж там. И поэтому уверен, что сможет выследить Уокер.  
Всё очень просто, всё в его жизни наконец-то просто: он нужен Мэри, он может её защитить, а она — его путеводная звезда. От этого в голове тоже наступает ясность, и все препятствия становятся крошечными, незначительными. Декс не просто не сломался, когда его сломали, когда его предали — он стал жёстче и хитрее, у него же теперь буквально стальной хребет и ещё теперь есть близкий человек.  
Нужно просто уехать с Мэри отсюда подальше и начать всё заново. Решиться на риск, сделать пару необходимых грязных дел — и уехать. Сбежать, пока нет Уокер. Мэри наверняка согласится. И вроде бы совместный побег — это романтично?  
План чёток и прост, и Декс выполняет его шаг за шагом. Ничего такого, что он не делал бы раньше; и вот он уже выкрадывает документы у какого-то подходящего Лестера в забегаловке, с педантичностью миниатюриста вклеивает туда свою фотографию, уводит со стоянки у торгового центра такой автомобиль, что жестянщику лень отвезти, не то что в розыск подать, и прячет его недалеко от доков. Шаг за шагом, потихоньку.  
Обзавестись домом где-нибудь в глубинке он тоже сумеет. Мало ли любителей скромно жить в уединении, чтобы никто не мешал. Кое-какие деньги у него уже есть, скопились после побега. А там уже он найдёт работу, они смогут вместе ездить в город за покупками и в кинотеатры, и ещё точно сходят в парк развлечений, и он выиграет для Мэри в тире самую большую и мягкую игрушку.  
Остаётся самое простое, как думает Декс. Он караулит Уокер у дома Мэри, когда уходит по вечерам, он готов решить проблему быстро и тихо. Даже не представляя, как выглядит Уокер: вряд ли он — и не сможет её вычислить.  
Но среди заходящих в подъезд не бывает никого совсем незнакомого на вид и подходящего.  
К сентябрю это начинает страшно раздражать. Куда сильнее, чем вечно включенная у Мэри дома вода и мысли о том, какие счета она наматывает с этой странной прихоти.  
У Декса, конечно же, есть план «Б».  
Он приходит к Мэри в предпоследний вечер лета, с оранжевой-оранжевой герберой и всеми своими вещами, уместившимися в один рюкзак. Она встречает его удивлённым взглядом. Принимает герберу из протянутой подрагивающей руки. Перебирает лепестки.  
— Мэри, — выпаливает Декс. — Я не хочу, чтобы Уокер нас разлучила. Уедем вместе. Куда-нибудь подальше.  
— От городских огней, мигающих вывесок, шума и злых людей?  
— Да. Ты нужна мне.  
— И ты мне нужен, — легко соглашается Мэри и обнимает его одной рукой. Утыкается в плечо — и Декс вдруг начинает понимать, что мисс Мерсер была права, что теперь, имея чёткий ориентир, он счастлив. — Давай уедем. Только утром. Мне надо собраться, и я не хочу ехать по темноте, это может быть опасно.  
Звучит так разумно, что Декс соглашается. Остаётся ночевать у Мэри, всего во второй раз, и боится заснуть. Боится, что в полушаге от цели снова всё пойдёт прахом. Поэтому просто лежит рядом, обнимая её, тёплую, и слушает, как Мэри дышит.

***

Утром в самый важный день Декс приводит себя в порядок: принимает душ, гладко-гладко бреется, думая, что Мэри ещё спит. Кладёт вчерашнюю футболку и бритву на прикроватную тумбочку и не торопится надевать отутюженную рубашку. Проходит по квартире почти бесшумно, стараясь убедить себя, что Мэри не забыла ничего, что ей потребуется и что невозможно будет заменить или быстро купить; думает, что не спать было не самым умным решением в его жизни, но по дороге можно будет купить кофе. На стенах спальни остались ещё рисунки Мэри — и Декс решает снять их и забрать с собой. Мэри наверняка просто забыла о них, а потом огорчится.  
— Ой, — слышится за спиной Декса.  
Он вздрагивает и роняет канцелярскую кнопку на пол. Оборачивается: Мэри сидит на кровати скрестив ноги и изучает его шрам. От затылка до копчика — будто находит и вспарывает взглядом давно рассосавшиеся стежки.  
— Какой страшный, — зачарованно произносит она. Подходит ближе. Гладит кожу вокруг шрама. — Это так красиво. Тебе было больно?  
Декс морщится, но вслух говорит:  
— Мне больше не будет больно.  
По искалеченной спине бегут мурашки. Мэри смеётся.  
Её квартира впервые на его памяти действительно залита солнечным светом — может, у неё просто окна на восток, вот и заметил. Декс тоже смеётся — и потому, что смеётся Мэри, и потому, что теперь не больно, а щекотно, и потому, что это всё совсем как в кино, перед титром «Счастливый конец». Значит, он всё сделал правильно. Значит, они будут счастливы — или счастливы уже прямо сейчас.  
Он разворачивается. Подхватывает Мэри на руки.  
Можно выехать чуть позже. Всё равно уже светло.  
— Мне больше не будет больно, — с облегчением повторяет Декс, обрушиваясь с Мэри на кровать, нависая над ней и заглядывая в глаза. Тянется к её губам, не встречает сопротивления — и целует взахлёб, и она целует его в ответ и гладит шрам.  
Декс слышит, как стучат их сердца. Раскачиваются в унисон, набирают стремительную скорость, и мир теряет ясность — но это хорошо, пьяняще хорошо.  
Так хорошо, что он даже не чувствует боли, когда очнувшаяся Уокер хватает с тумбочки бритву, и на подушку сыплются капли дождя.  
Последний дождь лета — совсем не звёздный. Красный. Звёзды не бывают красными.

***

Глупо приходить к Гудзону каждый вечер на закате. Без Декса наблюдать, как расходятся круги на воде, грустно. Круги на воде всегда исчезают — как почему-то исчез Декс. Остались только рисунки, и он улыбается на них, и смотрит с листа на Мэри; но ей кажется, что как только она моргнёт, его странные глаза тоже разойдутся кругами на воде и исчезнут.  
И Уокер тоже куда-то делась. Всё пропадает: Декс, Уокер, тот милый комплект постельного белья и мягкие подушки.  
Он не может не вернуться, думает Мэри, возвращаясь домой одна в очередной осенний вечер. Бросает на стол в гостиной охапку красно-жёлтых листьев. Думает, что они бы понравились Дексу: когда они были вместе, он, кажется, полюбил яркое.  
А пока надо всё-таки передать Уокер, что её искала какая-то Ванесса и хотела рассчитаться с ней за то, что Уокер наконец-то нашла какого-то Меченого.


End file.
